ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious
Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious, also known as Ratchet & Talwyn: The Return of Dr. Nefarious or Ratchet & Clank Future: The Return of Dr. Nefarious is a fictional PS3 game. It's story takes place betwhen Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest For Booty and Ratchet & Clank Future: 2 (name TBA) It's not a full-length installement, but it is longer than Quest for Booty and includes a multiplayer part. Most of the game is just a hunt for Ice Nefarious. Story: Ratchet was on his way to Breegus Nebula to free Clank from Dr. Nefarious and The Zoni, when Aphelion gets shot down over planet Marcadia. Capital City Ratchet and Ahpelion crashed in Capital City on planet Marcadia and witness a huge battle betwhen the Galactic Rangers and Dr. Nefarious' forces. Ratchet joied the battle and together with the Galactic Rangers, he managed to defeat Nefarious' forces. The galactic president told him that Nefarious has created many new Bio-Bliborators and is going to attack Bogon and Solana with them. Ratchet says that he is going to destroy the Bio-Bliborators and then find Clank. Then Talwyn Apogee landed on Marcadia and said that she was willing help Ratchet to destroy the Bio-Bliborators. Ratchet and Talwyn downloaded the coordinates for planet Lyx. Generator Site Talwyn and Ratchet landed on Aracadia. It's an enormus moon. They had to fight Giant Klunk again and then take out Generator X9, who controlled the force-field who protects planet Lyx. When they tried to detroy it, it transfored into a giant robot. Klunk survived the fight against Ratchet and Talwyn, but is badly injuried. Suromnac Asteroid Belt The Suromnac Asteroid Belt was controlled by Dr. Nefarious and Ratchet had to fight his way through it. Nefarious' base Talwyn and Ratchet landed on planet Lyx. There they met the Smuggler who wanted to trade 3 Lyxian Leviathan Souls with a [[AntiDoorMissile|'Gadgetron AntiDoorMissile']]. They used the AntiDoorMissile to get into Nefarious' base, and inside the base they had to destroy two Nefarious Meches. Then they downloaded the co-ordinates for Thyrranosis. Robonoid Factory On planet Thyrranosis, Ratchet and Talwyn had to destroy the Robonoid Factory. They planted EM-76 High Explosives in the core of the factory and escapes it. Before the factory blew up, Ratchet downloaded the co-ordinates for Dr. Nefarious' Ice HQ at planet Koros. Ice HQ On Koros, Ratchet and Talwyn met Ice Nefarious for the wery first time. Ratchet belived that it was the real Dr. Nefarious, just modified. But later he understood that it was not. Ratchet didnt fight Ice Nefarious, he just talked to him an he throws Ratchet and Talwyn into an underground cave. Ice Nefarious leaves the planet and you have to fight your way out of the cave and follow after him to planet Aquatos. Nefarious' Top Secret Base It's the same base as Nefarious used in Up Your Arsenal, but with a lot of security upgrades. Tawyn and Ratchet gets into the base. When Ratchet has explored the whole base, he finds out that Ice Nefarious is not there. He gets the co-ordinates for The Icecruiser The Icecruiser Megapolis Ratchet and Talwyn Apogee follows Ice Nefarious to Megapolis in the Bogon Galaxy. There they witness the destruction of the huge city and attack by the Bio-Bliborators. Ratchet and Talwyn needs to destroy the Bio-Bliborators before the entire population get tured into robots. There they also faces the blue ameboids for the wery first time. Ratchet and Talwyn has to destoy 5 Bio-Bliborators on this planet. Then he find's out that Ice Nefarious is back in his Ice HQ at Koros. Ice HQ (second visit) Bio-Bliborator Factory Weapons *The Laserblaster - The Magma Laserblaster *74 KA Assualt Rifle - KA 47 Assualt Rifle *Laserturret Launcher - Missileturret Launcher *OmniWrench Millennium 12 - Omniwrench Millennium 13 *The R.Y.N.O. X *The Jafayno - The Salayno *Firebug`s Friend - The Infernostarter *A579 Rocket Launcher - Mega A579 Rocket Launcher Vehicles *Aphelion *X-73 Fighter Characters Ratchet and his allies *Clank (only seen in a few cameos) *Ratchet *Aphelion *The Smuggler *Talwyn Apogee Villians *Ice Nefarious *Dr. Nefarious *Lawrence Bosses *Ice Nefarious *Klunk *Generator X9 Mini-bosses *Lyxian Leviathans *Nefarious Meches *Blue Ameboids *Bio-Bliborator Meches (space combat) Combat Devices *The Groovitron - The Golden Groovitron *The Digger *The Doomdog Armor *Peacemaker Armor *Carbon-carbon Armor *Snaggleskin Gadgets Shoulder Items *The AntiDoorMissile Hand Items *Hypershot *OmniWrench Millennium 12 Foot Items *Grindboots *Gravityboots *Chargeboots Multiplayer Se own page: [[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Multiplayer|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Multiplayer]] This installement includes a multiplayer part. Skins *Ice Nefarious *Dr. Nefarious *Ratchet *Copernicus Leslie Qwark (Captain Qwark) Planets and Areas *Capital City - Planet Marcadia *Generator Site - Aracadia *Suromnac Asteroid Belt *Nefarious' base - Planet Lyx *Robonoid Factory - Planet Thyrranosis *Ice HQ - Koros *Lawrence's Cave - Koros *Nefarious' Top Secret Base - Planet Aquatos *Megapolis - Planet Endako *The Icecruiser - Joraal Nebula *Bio-Bliborator Factory - Planet Tetaleria Se Also *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Monsterpedia|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Monsterpedia]] *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Multiplayer|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Multiplayer]] *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Skill Point Locations|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Skill Point Locations]] *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Titanium Bolt Locations|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Titanium Bolt Locations]] Category:Games